The Heat is On
by angelstardust09
Summary: Things start innocently enough one day, but then someone places a heat dome over snowtown which is starting to melt the snow on the mountains! flashfloods endanger the town and of course no one would be able to snowboard...who could be behind it?
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning up in Snow Town, located in the Rocky Mountains. 14 year old Slash stirred in his sleep under a few thick patchwork quilts. His mom knocked on the quietly on his wooden door to wake him, and he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was how warm it was under the quilts, and how cold the air was; he really didn't feel like getting up yet. "Slash, honey, are you up?" his mom called through the door. "Yeah, I'm up." He mumbled. He sat up in bed and wrapped a still-warm quilt around his shoulders. He glanced sleepily out the window and saw a gray sky with snow falling rapidly, yet silently. He had another dream about that girl last night. She was always crying, and all he wanted was to comfort her, find out what was wrong and dry her tears. And the problem was, the only thing he knew about the person was that it was a she. It was endlessly torturing him and invading his dreams. He sighed and shivered slightly in the chilly morning air. He slid out of bed onto the cold carpet and started to dress. As he pulled his black turtle neck with red and blue trim, he remembered and smiled: snowboard day in Phys Ed.

"Come on, Linda!" 14 year old Jam shouted over his shoulder. 15 year old Linda, decked out in her usual red with black trim outfit with white gloves was snowboarding behind him and caught up quickly with a fan she had been saving. Snowboards were the quickest way to get around Snow Town; the teens used them frequently. "I'm right here, whatcha talking about!" she yelled playfully. "C'mon, we gotta get to Slash's place before he leaves for school!" Jam shouted back. Linda laughed. "Don't worry, he's never on time."

Slash groaned and yanked on his yellow and blue snow boots. "I'm gonna be late…" he muttered tensely. He ran into the kitchen. "Mom, I'm going to be snowboarding after school." He glanced at his watch. 8:25am glared back at him as red digits. "I'llseeyoulater!" Slam. Mrs. Kamei tapped a wooden spoon lightly into the palm of her hand, watching the door thoughtfully and thinking, "That boy…." Suddenly the door burst open and Slash charged in, looking around wildly. He dashed forward and snatched up what he was looking for: a sky blue level 3 balance board. "Slash, what…?" "Byemomloveyou!" Slam. She half shrugged and turned back to her cooking pot.

Jam snickered and tossed up a hard, grey snowball. Linda was kneeling on the ground and rapidly creating snowballs and filling two buckets full with them, occasionally moving from spot to spot to find fresh snow. Both were concealed by a few evergreen trees covered in snow which was continuously falling. "There he is!" Jam reported to Linda. "He just stepped out of his house. Wait till he starts moving on his board." They each grabbed a tin bucket, got onto their snowboards, and started after Slash.

Slash rapidly speeded down the gently sloping hill toward school. He whizzed past houses, shops, buildings, trees, muttering, "ohman ohman ohma-" SMACK! He yelled and attempted to brush of snow, which slipped down his jacket and soaked his shirt. "What in the-?" He saw Linda and Jam, two of some of his closest friends cracking up. He didn't know whether to kill them or laugh. He chose the latter. "You two better be ready for a beating!" he yelled, scooping up some snow and hitting Linda square in the face. "Kyaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed. Slash and Jam howled with laughter at the look on her face. "Slaaaaaaash! I had all my makeup on perfect! Slash laughed. "You're such a snob. Catch me if you can!" They got off their boards and started a severe snowball fight, which ended in Slash tackling Jam and rubbing snow in his face and Slash tackling Linda and then realizing what he did. He jumped off of Linda, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks at what he just did. Normally it wouldn't matter, but… "Hey Slash man! You're face is looking kinda red. You ok?" "Yeah, totally, man. It's just, the cold." He looked at his watch. 8:37. "Dang, you guys, we gotta move. Mrs. Midorikawa is going to have our butts for this…" They hastily jumped on their boards and burst into the classroom at 8:42.

"You three are late." Mrs. Midorikawa said, annoyed.


	2. Detention

Hey, UVBabe here. This is my first Snowboard kids fic, but not the first fic I've ever done…Thanks to anyone who viewed this and thanks for reviewing Princess pac. Everyone is going to appear….and the pairings are going to suck at first, but that's so you'll appreciate it when everyone finally gets their act together and finds out they're crazy for one another Hope you like it

"This sucks." commented Jam sourly. He sulkily mopped the dirty tile floor, which had been cleared of all the desks. Linda was in the corner of the room, also mopping. "Of course it does. This is servants work, not mine. I thought school was a place to learn, not a place we slave away in-" "Linda, we were 12 minutes late, which really isn't too big of a deal, but 12 minutes is 12 eternities to Mrs. Midorikawa. I'm not happy about it, but we have to do our time, and there's nothing else for us to do." Slash said moodily. "We've tidied the coat rack, scraped gum from under the desk, cleaned the chalk boards, done sentences, not to mention 34 detentions, and there's not much she can do anymore, except suspend us." "And the worst part is she's keeping us from Phys Ed. No snowboarding in P.E. for at least another week." Jam replied. "Yeah." The school bell rang, and all the 8th graders poured into the coat room, shedding their snowboard gear and snow clothes. Slash and Jam emptied and put away their cruddy mops and buckets, but Linda looked apprehensively at her bucket. "There is no way I'm touching my bucket. The mop I can do, but not the bucket." Slash sighed. She was so picky. "I'll get it for you Linda." "Hmph. Thank you." She tried to look haughty, but wound up just looking grateful at not touching the crusty tin bucket.

Slash dumped the lukewarm brown water down the sink basin, and met his other best friends: 14 year old Nancy, Wendy, and Tommy, 15 year old Shinobin and 13 year old Damien. Nancy was looking cute but not immature, just wearing light blue jeans and a pink goose down fitted jacket with her blond hair let down past her shoulders. Tommy had baggy jeans, and a long green hoodie. He had finally healed his nose and it was looking normal. Wendy had lost the geek appearance and gone more for the sophisticated look, and was wearing slim jeans and a black turtle neck, but she still had her coke bottle glasses and high ponytail. Shinobin had the appearance of a ninja, wearing baggy black stealth pants, a black hoodie and a black cloth mask over his mouth. He wasn't looking for attention, it was just his thing. Damien had the appearance of a Goth, which went well with his horns, wearing baggy black pants like Shinobin, except that he had chains all over him, and was wearing a black and fire blue Metallica shirt. He was actually quite mellow despite his appearance. And he was how the group of kids marked their time they had been together: A.D. (after Damien- as of current it's 4 years A.D. ) "Hey guys." Slash said. "And girls" reminded Nancy. "And girls. How was P.E.?" "Not really that great." Tommy replied quietly, sticking his hands in his pockets. "It kinda sucked, actually." Nancy said. "What are you guys talking about?" exclaimed Slash. He knew they loved snowboarding… "The snow wasn't very good for boarding. Too slushy." Wendy commented. "But we just had fresh snow!" Slash replied. "We know." Wendy said. "In fact, it's unusually warm today." _"Too warm." _ She thought. _"It shouldn't be this warm; the temperature shouldn't have leaped up so fast. Great. Global Warming is finally affecting our beloved Snow Town. It was probably Emily and her eco unfriendly hairspray. She uses that crap so much it's probably the main factor today for ozone holes. Sheesh. I'll look it up when I get home._


	3. Enter Megumi

Hey peeps! Sorry for not posting for so long. High school is dumping loads of HW on the students, so no time to type hehe, but l have a notebook that l write down story ideas for, so it's all cool. Ack I'm watching this movie called fern gully I think I watched as a kid, but it is really weird. Very weird. Anyway sorry for that bit of randomness hope you enjoy Chapter 3

CH. 3- of lovers

The group got through their class, glancing boredly at the clock on the wall. Everyone it seemed except Damien and Shinobin; they seemed fascinated and absorbed into school. For everyone else the last 10 minutes were murder. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of school and teens poured out of the small portable school. Then Slash, Nancy, Jam, Linda, Tommy and Wendy walked off as a group. Shinobin and Damien always walked off together alone, save for the days they were both invited to the slopes by the main group. Suddenly two feminine voices yelled out for Slash and Jam, and both boys perked up considerably. "Mae!" "Koko!" They both exclaimed, Slash taking Mae in his arms and Jam intertwining his fingers into Koko's. The two girls giggled and gushed over Slash and Jam while the group exasperatedly rolled their eyes. Mae was a seventh grader and apparently there had never been a more annoying, ditzy girl on the face of the planet. Wendy argued this, but that was only because she had lived in New York, and she agreed Mae was in the top 3 most annoying. She had bushy black hair which she always tied up in shiny colourful ribbons, a perfect white smile, clothes that were way too bright and perky, and was just pure aggravation. Slash was convinced there was no one better than Mae, but every once in a while, you could see something flicker in his eyes while he was around Mae…something like a hunger for wanting something more than this preppy girl. No one was really sure what went on in their minds, or how in all the heavens they were attracted to each other. It was pretty much the same with Koko. She was from Bermuda, and acted like she was all that. She was rich, and her parents and Linda's folks were always getting together and trying to make the two become friends. Koko looked to Linda as a role model; Linda thought she was a royal pain in the butt. Linda, Nancy and Wendy hated the two girls. Not jealousy issues, they just were really annoying. And they were clueless as to snowboarding. Koko just couldn't grasp it, and Mae couldn't stay on a board for more than three seconds. Even Slash had given up as to trying to teach her to rule the slopes. "Hey Mae." Slash said, kissing her forehead. "What up?" She replied happily. "Not much. Just going up to the summit to snowboard." "Ohhhhh, can I come? Please can I? Can I?" "Sure ;;;;" He replied. Nancy looked disgusted. She was like a little yappy dog. Ugh. She would just have to deal with her up the mountain; then she and the other 5 would be free as a bird, boarding down the slope. The thought comforted her, and they all set up the mountain.

"Something's going on." Shinobin noted quietly to Damien. "Huh?" he answered back "You mean the heat?" "Yeah." Shinobin dug his hands deep into the pockets of his black hoodie. Damien glanced over at him. "Maybe it's just Global Warming, or something. Anyway, I wouldn't worry about it, Shinobin." "Hmmm." The pair continued walking the dirty slushy road. "You wanna know something, Shinobin?" The masked teen turned toward the smaller teal skinned Goth. Being different sucks." Shinobin cast a quizzical glance toward Damien. "Then dress like everyone else." He said simply. "That's not what I meant and you know it." Shinobin smiled slightly. "Of course I know what you're implying. The fact that you're not from this world." Damien didn't bother with checking for people. He knew no one was around, besides Shinobin. He hesitated, the asked hesitantly: "Will it get in the way of my love for her, Shinobin? He looked troubled. Shinobin smiled down at him, and though it was concealed behind a black silk cloth, Damien saw it in his eyes. "No, it won't. Damien seemed satisfied with this, and they walked in silence through the slush till the reached the road that divided their homes.

Damien walked into the warmth of his foster home and shrugged off his heavy back pack and various snow clothing. "Megumi, I'm home." Megumi, a young woman in her twenties walked in to the hall where Damien was shedding his coat. She glowed with health, radiance and love. "Welcome home, Damien-chan." She said cheerfully, applying a hug. Damien blushed slightly. He still wasn't used to the concept of hugs and affection. At least he didn't scramble away or flip out when some one approached him with arms wide open like he used to. Not that he minded Megumi. Thanks, Megumi." He always like Megumi best out of all his foster parents, because she like him was different than everyone else. There was something about her that was unearthly, like she was a fairy or an elf. She had sparkling amethyst eyes and long elfish ears poking out from under her long chestnut coloured hair. After staying with her for 6 months, his burning curiosity pushed him to ask her about them one night. She had grinned mischievously and told him that when she was a little younger, not too long ago, she had done surgery to get them. "Not that I can hear any better with them. If they could do surgery like that, there wouldn't be deaf people. They just added to my outer ears." He had been in her care for a year now, and she was without a doubt the best parent so far. She actually cared about him and his feelings and his friends and his life. His life wasn't so…whatever. Not with her around. "I'm going to do my homework…ok?" "Okay." She replied. "Are you going to be doing anything tonight?" "I don't know yet." He retreated to his room.


	4. Fun at the Cafe

Hey UVBabe here…I saw the snowboard kids DS preview, and the characters look amazing! I hope the game itself isn't disappointing.

Big Thanks to Princess Pac! Thanx for faithfully reviewing, I love your stories! They're awesome! And for anyone else reading this, review! I would appreciate it…

And now, without further delay, Ch 4…

Chapter 4:

The group was sitting at a table lounging around drinking steaming coffee at the local

café. It had a nice atmosphere, especially when you walked into the warmth of a

building…and with it being a log cabin and all, it was pretty shweet. There was also a

glowing fireplace that Jam claimed "would be the death of everyone one day." "I have an

idea." Tommy commented. "We're listening." Said Wendy. "Ok…let's always stay here

together in Snow Town. Like, we can travel, I guess, but we'll always come back here

and call this place home." "That sounds gay." Slash commented. "No, it's sentimental."

Said Nancy. " I want to get out and see the world, but I guess I will always call this

frozen mountain top home." They all sat back and sipped their coffee, except for Slash,

Mae, and Linda. Linda went to use the toilet, and Slash and Mae discreetly snuck off.

"Hi Tommy." Tommy turned and flashed a smile. There was a girl, about the same height

as him with a jacket, boots, and standard snowboard gear, all a dark green with gold trim.

She had blonde hair, so blonde it was almost white. "Hi Julia, whatup?" Tommy replied

to

his girlfriend. "Hi Julia." Linda said, back from the bathroom. "Hey…where's Jam?" she

said questioningly to who ever was still left looked around. Their party was now down by 2,

not counting their stupid girlfriends. "Probably sucking face with his trashy girlfriend.

Slash too." Wendy said, flipping through an advanced science magazine while sipping

coffee. "I'll go check." Linda said, sighing. Julia slipped in next to Tommy. Nancy

looked over the rim of her Styrofoam cup at Julia and Tommy. Nancy liked her well

enough, and she could snowboard, but Wendy seemed cool and distant toward her.

"Probably because they're both uber-smart and constantly competing against each other."

Wendy's voice broke her thoughts. "So what did you find Linda?" Linda had come back,

and she looked completely grossed out. "Jam and Koko the nut are swapping tongue in

the corner." "…Whoa." Said Nancy. "Did you get, like, full view or close ups or

something?" "Yeah, something like that….ugh, l want to peel my eyelids with a

can opener, that was so gross!" "We feel for you, Linda." Wendy said sympethetically.

Linda sat down, feeling scarred for life. Wendy shoved a cup into her hands. "Drink."

She did as told. "My sense of justice has been trampled upon!" Nancy cried out

dramatically. "C'mon. They need swift punishment dealt to them." Nancy, Linda,

Wendy, Tommy and Julia crept over to where Jam and Koko were making out.

_Bzzzzzzzz._ Jam ignored his phone as he continued kissing Koko. Though maybe he should

seize the opportunity to stop…not that Koko was bad at macking or anything, she was

just really slow. She wouldn't even French him for two weeks until after they went out.

_Bzzzzzzzz. _Jam played with the idea absentmindedly, while licking Koko's lips, seeking

entrance into her mouth. _Bzzzzzzzz_. Mildly frustrated, Jam pulled away. "Hang on babe,

someone's texting me." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the most

recent out of the three messages. _C'mon man, I know your phone is on. Pick up._ Puzzled,

he looked at the second message. _Look up past the pine tree your_ _snogging behind _

_hahaha P_ Jams eyes widened and he quickly looked at the first text, ignoring Koko's

questioning look. _Hahaha hi jam we can c u _"Gah!" Jam cried out, blushing intensely as

he looked up from around the tree concealing The pair and saw the gang rolling on the

laughing. He pulled Koko up and stormed over to the gang. "You guys, that's NOT

funny!" Nancy giggled. "I beg to differ!" "Grrrrr!" Jam stormed out, Koko trailing

confusedly behind him. The gang attemped to pull themselves together as Linda

commented "We sure got him this time…I won't ever leave him alone about that!" Slash

glanced at the clock. "I gotta be home soon. I promised my mum." The group agreed and

parted to fetch their boards and race home.

And that's it for now! Sry for not posting in a while, I'm trying to be better about that ;;;


	5. Crisis

Unchained Vixen Babe here! I apologize for not posting in forever. I

want to finish this up soon. Pairings will be coming later, but not for a little bit. Wait it out, you fluff bunnies, and I'll make it worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids or any of its original characters. I do however own Mae, Koko and Julia. Not that I enjoy owning Mae and Koko.

Everyone went home early that night, snowboarding silently down the road as the street lamps shone in the dark blue night, guiding them home. They all had school tomorrow and wanted to be able to wake up rationally. All except for Wendy, who was a genius and knew she could ace school with less sleep than the other kids. Not that she didn't enjoy sleep; she just had stuff to check at her lab in the basement before she crashed. She climbed down the dusty stone steps and got on her computer and surfed the World Wide Web. Her eyes flicked across the glowing screen as she checked the News online for her town, she noticed something odd. She investigated further. Her eyes widened. "What...?"

Not far away, another computer was at the same website. "Earlier this evening, our satellites detected temperatures steadily rising beyond our normal weather here in Snow Town. Our scientists are unsure as to why this is happening, but will be looking into it more. It doesn't seem to be a real threat, unless it continues to rise, which is doubtful..." The person at the computer could only be identified by the black silhouette laughed. "Finally. I thought they would

never catch onto the heat. The dome's already been up for a day already, I thought someone would've noticed much earlier, I can't believe no one did." Another person came up to the first sitting at the computer. "Will people start to die...?" the first laughed. "Yes. They should start dropping like flies from the heat in a few days. And no one can stop me." The second person walked out of the room slowly.

Nancy woke up the next morning. She had been tossing and turning all night, throwing off quilted blankets unconsciously. Her little sister was shaking her. "Nancy! Nancy! Look outside! Look!" Nancy groaned and

pushed her away sleepily, snuggling back into her soft bed. "NAAAAANCY! Look!" her sister whined. Nancy sat up grumpily, blonde hair all over the place. "What?" "Look!" Nancy sighed, quite annoyed and stopped for a second, looking at her bed. Her blankets were everywhere. She normally never moved in her sleep, unless she was in

discomfort. "Nancy! C'mon! Look!" "Alright! Hang on!" She stormed over to the window with her bouncy sister, wincing from the cold wooden floor. And stared. It was all she could do. All the snow was melting. It had crater shapes from melted

snow, replaced with ugly brown mud with small green leaf blades poking up from the mud in few places. It was the ground that never saw sunlight. The ground that she couldn't recall ever seeing here in Snow

Town. She ran to the T.V. and turned it on. A news reporter appeared, saying "Temperatures are getting as high as the 70's and predicted to reach the mid 80's by the end of the day...Mass panic is taking over, no one can get out of the town-" "What?" gasped Nancy. "-it appears there is a barrier of sorts preventing anyone getting in or out of the town...aircraft has proved unsuccessful, electronic waves are still getting through, however..." Nancy turned off the T.V. and dashed into her parent's room, panicking slightly. She caught sight of her Mom looking at her, faintly surprised. "Mom? What's going on? Have you seen the news? What is-" "I don't know. This can't be real. I'm going back to bed." Nancy walked to her Mom. "Mom, something's happening. I don't know what, but its happening. This is not a dream. You have to do

something." "OK...Maybe later." Nancy groaned and ran out of the room. She hated when her Mom got like this. She grabbed the phone and dialed Wendy's number.

Wendy ripped her eyes from her computer and looked at the caller ID. Nancy. She must be frantic. "Hello?" "Wendy? Have you seen the news? What's happening-" "Nancy, calm down. It's ok, really-" her efforts went out the window as Nancy started to cry. "Nancy, it's ok, we don't even know if it's real or not, it's probably just a hoax..." She trailed off, failing miserably at lying to Nancy. Nancy was sensitive and panicked easily; of course this set her off. "What if we can't ever get out of town? What if it gets too hot?" she sobbed. "Nancy, the authorities are working this out. It's really nothing big, it'll be ok,

honestly. Don't panic. It'll all be taken care of by tonight. Just don't think about it for now. Can you do me a favor, Nancy? Call everyone and tell them to meet at my house so we can talk. Can you do that for me, Nancy?" She heard sniffles. "...OK, Wendy." "Thank you. Now get to calling!" "OK. Bye." "I'll see you soon." Wendy hung up and sighed, getting back to her computer. This was proving to be complicated.

An hour later, Slash, Nancy, Linda, Jam, and Tommy were upstairs in Wendy's living room. Wendy started to talk. "OK, so I'm sure you've been wondering what on earth is going on outside." "No, I just assumed it was another normal day." Slash snapped irritably. He was always like this when he was nervous or agitated. "Slash, Shut up." Linda retorted back. "Guys, please don't fight." Nancy said, tears threatening to spill out. Linda complained about the heat while Jam glared at her and went into a long conversation about how the world didn't revolve around her. Tommy stared out the window. Wendy looked around and sighed at the tense situation. "Do you want me to explain this to you or not? Because I don't think you're going to find anyone else to talk to you about it. They're not going to tell you what I'm about to say, anyway." They all

looked at her, whether it was with a sullen or apprehensive look. "Alright. Basically, what's going on is that there is a barrier surrounding Snow Town. It is only around Snow Town, and it is keeping everything in, ranging from the people to the heat." "When was it put up?" Tommy demanded. "I'm not exactly sure, but I have reason to believe it was put up sometime around yesterday morning, before we went to school, shortly after 3am." "We're not going to be able to snowboard, are we?" Jam asked dully. Wendy shook her head. "It's too risky right now, and besides, we have more important things to worry about right now. We're in danger of getting flooded." "What? How?" Linda asked anxiously. "Did you guys see the people trying to get

out of the dome? Did you see what was gathering at their feet? Wendy showed a flashback of the news scene on her T.V. "...Water!" Nancy gasped. "Exactly. We're going to be getting a lot of it with nowhere to go. I've already cleared out my basement, though it's not getting wet yet. All the water's gathering down at the edge of the dome, in a lower part of the mountain. But it will rise." A feeling of foreboding overshadowed the group. "Who would want to do this?" Linda asked

softly. "I don't know. I'm trying to find out myself. Everyone is. No one knows, or we would have this problem solved and the barrier taken down." "What are we going to do?" Slash asked. Wendy sighed.

"I don't know, Slash, clean out your basements, for starters. Wait, I guess. And start digging out fans. We're going to need them. The temperatures are rising extremely fast." "Is anyone going to school today?" Tommy questioned. They all shrugged. "Probably not."

Nancy answered. "Hey Wendy." Slash asked. He had an idea. "Do you still have that shrink-ray device you used on us that one time we came and visited?" Wendy pondered for a moment. "Um, I think I saw it while

clearing out the basement. Why?" Slash smiled. "Good. Well, I was thinking...we all need to relax. I would think it's safe to assume were all pretty stressed, right?" The group agreed. "Let's do what we did last time and shrink ourselves and snowboard in the house!

It would help me to relax, and since we can't go outside and all..." Wendy smiled. "Great idea." Together the group started working on an elaborate course, and in no time was shrunk and snowboarding.

And just for a moment, while they were hurtling down the homemade slope, they were able to forget the problem in the real world. Just for a moment.

And that's all for now. I'll put in another chapter about Damien later…I'm trying to wrap this fic up. Read and review! Flames are discouraged. Be nice, not mean. Constructive critism is ok. Princess Pac, thank you for reviewing!


	6. What's Megumi Hiding?

UVBabe here once again. I really need to finish this up, I realized this turned a year old on Sep 30th.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed, including Princess Pac, Yo-I'm-A-Bro, and jdmcool! If I got your pen name wrong, I apologize! . Here we go!

Night fell like a dark, ominous gloom onto the town that evening. Everyone was uneasy and worried about the strange dome surrounding their Snow Town, and no one knew what exactly the morning would bring.

Somewhere in the town in a basement, 2 figures looked at a computer, their faces reflecting in the steady white light coming from the computer screen. The first one spoke up calmly. "It shouldn't be long now. The heat is already causing discomfort among the people of this Town." "It's going to melt the snow too…where will the water go?" the second pondered softly. "It will stay right here. It won't flood to the top, but it's going to get high soon…maybe 4 to 6 feet up. And that's just toward the top…since were on the side of the mountain and at an angle, it's going to completely cover the bottom slope of the dome with water." The second winced softly. "There are people down there…their homes are so close to the edge of the dome…they'll be completely covered." The first one shrugged uninterestedly. "Don't worry. They'll get out soon enough." "Not if it happens during the night…" The first person turned toward the second quickly. "What do you care? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts now. It's too late. You're in too deep to back out now, so don't even think about it." "I wasn't thinking about backing out." the second replied coolly. "But…" The first figure stared intently at the other. "What?" "There…is one…the one I love the most…I do not wish to seem him die and have the blood on my hands. I could never live with myself." The first turned back to the computer, resuming typing in data. "You're going to have to. He's not coming with us." She replied coldly. The more timid of the two slowly walked out of the dark room, into the darker stairway, feeling a sick dread at the prospect of the town's fate in the next few days.

The next morning came, and Shinobi was half trudging, half running through the thick, cold slush piling up everywhere toward Damien's house. When he arrived, he rang the doorbell, out of breath.

Megumi opened up the door, looking grave, but brightening up when she saw it was Shinobi. "Come on in. Damien was trying to call you." Damien shrugged off his snow gear. "I came running as soon as I could." They both went back toward Damien's room. "Why didn't you just snowboard over here like you usually do?" A voice cut into their conversation. "Because the snow isn't good to snowboard in anymore. You can try, but you're really not going to get anywhere. There's only slush left." Damien turned away from his computer and glanced at Shinobi. "Am I right?" Shinobi nodded. "How much have you found out about this situation?" The blue skinned teen turned back to his computer screen. "An interesting amount. You'd be surprised." Shinobi kneeled down by the chair to get a look at the screen, while Megumi looked over Damien's chair. "The dome is meant to keep people inside the town, and outsiders from getting in. It's also mainly to keep the heat locked in the town. In the next two days, the heat is going to become unbearable, especially since we're used to such a cold environment. We can't tolerate it as well as people living in warmer climates. There's also the problem of flooding…It's not going to be pretty. There are a few other problems, but they're minor compared to these two for now." "What's interesting," he continued, "is that something is coming. Heading this way." "So? It's not anything that's going to be able to get through the dome." Shinobi commented offhandedly. "It's not from here." Damien continued typing as he let the comment sink into them. "What do you mean?" Shinobi said slowly, standing up. "Damien motioned toward the computer screen, at a satellite reading, showing approaching objects. Shinobi stared. "Where did you get this?" Damien shrugged. "I regularly hack into NASA computers to check the satellite readings."

Shinobi couldn't believe it. He stared at him. "Why, Damien? You could get into so much trouble….seriously. Megumi, did you know about this? Why didn't you stop him? What -" "Shinobi." Megumi gazed at him. "I can't really explain it, but…it's ok." Shinobi gaped at her. "What? How can you say that? This is illegal." Megumi bit her lip and looked away. "I can't say. Maybe you better go."

Shinobi stared at her. "Fine." He walked out briskly. As he stormed out, Damien turned to Megumi. "What was that all about?" Megumi sighed and turned away. "Nothing. I'm going to go lie down. Don't bother me please. Not right now." Damien stared at her concernedly as she walked out of his room.

He wasn't really bothered by her wanting him to leave her alone. They didn't have an adult-teen relationship; it was honestly a more brother and sister relationship. He didn't mind it. But he did was wonder what was bothering her. And just what was she hiding, anyway?

Megumi closed the door to her room and sighed. Sometimes it was so hard to hide things from Damien and Shinobi. She liked them both a lot, and considered them kid brothers more than anything. She wanted to tell them, but she couldn't. Instead, she strode over to a chest and opened it. She removed various items from it, including some elaborate, colourful dresses and other items of importance. She unearthed a beautiful black mirror from the bottom, etched with beautiful flowers on a tree, and held it to her face while waving her hand over it a few times. Megumi's face dissolved, and another appeared. It was a woman's, with a lovely face like a china doll, and beautiful glossy black hair hat fell around her features gracefully. The only features that were odd was her single smooth, pearly horn protruding from her forehead…and her turquoise skin. She had a mildly surprised look on her face, and spoke with a gentle, beautiful voice. "Megumi-hime. What is it?" Megumi fought to keep her look of frustration off her face. "Queen Kisaki. I apologize for bothering you, Ma'am. But I just saw…Your ships! They're coming here!" The queen looked at her calmly. "Ah. So you noticed? Human technology…It had a long way to go still." Megumi sighed. "I thought you weren't coming for a couple more years. And it wasn't me who detected it first." "Who was it, then?" The queen asked. Megumi looked at her significantly. "Damien-ouji." The queen smiled. "Is he coming along well, then?"

Megumi nodded. "He is very intelligent, and is looking strong. He looks promising. I am proud of him, and honoured to be his guardian for the time being." The queen nodded. "I will see in a few days. I must attend to other items of business her for now, but I will send you directions tomorrow." Megumi nodded, forcing herself to be patient. She bowed to the mirror, murmuring "Goodbye, Your Majesty."

The mirror swirled, showing Megumi's reflection once again. Her eyes widened as she noticed her skin developing a teal tinge to it. She willed it to go away, and dashed into the bathroom to put on some pale makeup, just to be safe. After making sure her skin was a normal colour, she went out of her room to check up on Damien.

Damien turned to see Megumi walking by, with a bounce in her step. She looked considerably a lot less stressed, and possibly…excited? How could she possibly be excited at a time like this? Damien shook his head and tried to find out more about the source of the troubling dome.

OK, That's all I'm going to crank out for now. I'm almost done, I would love to get this finished soon -.-

Thank you again for all your reviews, please read and reply! Unchained Vixen Babe


	7. The Last Battle

2693 word count. Congrats

Wow. This took me 2 hours to throw out. I decide This fic has got to end already ;; I originally wanted to write a completely different story, but I felt it needed back story. See where that got me. Now, When I feel like it, I'll start the next story. This last Chapter is a cliffie. It leads to the next to the story. Here we go!

Megumi hummed softly to herself while polishing the magical mirror, trying to quit stressing about Shinobin storming out of the house. She really liked that kid.

Suddenly Megumi heard a sickening roar downstairs, and not one, but two boys' yells. She snatched the mirror, hastily with as much care as possible, placed the hand mirror into a black drawstring bag and ran from the room.

She stumbled down the stairs, anxiety pounding in her ears. What was that sound? She stopped dead halfway down the stairs, and gasped in horror. Water was pouring through the door, rushing through the broken windows, and rapidly filling the room, ruining it completely.

"Damien! Shinobi!?" She shrieked their names frantically and scrambled as low down the stairs as she could, looking for them. How could this be happening? This was completely impossible! Realization hit her like a punch in the stomach. They were at the bottom of the slope, by the edge of the dome.

The water was going to pile up at the bottom first and work its way up. They were gong down first.

"Damien!! Shinobi! Damien!!!" She cried, panic filling her lungs like the icy water in the room. She couldn't, she would not lose them.

Shinobi suddenly burst the ever-rising surface, coughing and shaking. "Shinobi!" Confusion and relief flew into her as she yanked the boy out of the water, lying him on the stairs. He was freezing… "Shinobi? W-What are you doing here? I thought you left…" He weakly glanced up, short of breath. "The water…I…I came to warn you…to get out…" "Where's Damien?" She asked, still frantic. "I tried to hang on to him…I really…did…but I couldn't…I'm so sorry…I gotta go back and get him-" "No." Megumi scanned the water. I'll do it." Shinobi weakly nodded, and then slipped away, passing out.

She turned and shut her eyes, screaming. "DAMIEN!!!" She had to find him. It was her duty. She also knew she loved him, and had to find him.

She flung herself into the water, and choked. It was so cold. It burned painfully, it was icy. It took everything just to move her limbs, to turn her head. She surfaced and gasped, the water rising higher still. She went back under, feeling weak. Searching frantically, ignoring her fatigue. But she felt tired…it was so hard….she started to slip away like Shinobi, against her will. _"Damien…" _ He eyes fluttered closed, and a name escaped her lips, along with her last breath of air.

"Damien…ouji…sama…"

And time seemed to stand still at that moment, as everything changed.

The unconscious and drowning Damien froze, being surrounded by beams of ice blue light. The blue ribbons wrapped around his body, like a transparent oval cocoon. He stirred inside, and his eyes snapped open.

He was a different person now.

He couldn't feel the cold water anymore, all he knew was that he had to save his friends. He willed the cocoon to move, and it shot over to the dying girl. He reached for her, and he took the unconscious girl into his arms, holding her close in his blue orb radiating power.

He rose up out the water a streak of neon blue. He hovered above the ever rising surface, gazing down at the lifeless female, and then closed his eyes. The blue orb split into blue ribbons, swirling around him like magic and connecting into two places into his back. He winced and arched back as they merged into him, coming together to form two shapes, shrinking, changing colour until they were two black bat wings.

He glanced at the rising rushing water, panting at the effort of staying aloft with his new wings and holding the lifeless Megumi. Damien caught sight of his best friend Shinobi, slipping dangerously into the cruel icy water surrounding the stairs. He flew over to him, shifting Megumi over and picking up Shinobi in his free arm, and flew heavily up the stairs.

He found the trap door in the ceiling that led to the roof, leaned back, and kicked as hard as he could, letting out a yell from the effort. It crashed open, and he flew up, away from the rooftop, and he surveyed the damage on the earth below.

People and Animals scrambled away from their homes at the bottom of the slope, as rivers streamed down past them to the edge of the dome, pooling up, begging to be let down the rest of the mountain.

Suddenly, pangs of exhaustion racked his body, pounding at his temples, his arms aching. He needed to find a warm dry place to hide themselves…where…his mind fogged, and he plummeted toward the watery earth. He struggled for a second, and then regained composure. Shinobi's house…he was alone most of the time.

He flew exhaustedly in the direction, praying not to be seen, hoping people would be distracted by the flood. It hurt so much…his arms were screaming to be freed…he spotted his rooftop, and flew into the forest by his house, landing unceremoniously on his porch.

He kicked the door open, dragging Megumi and Shinobi in. He found towels, and wrapped them around his comrades and himself. Suddenly everything on his body crumpled, the edges of his vision grew black, and he fell down in a dead faint.

The Snowboard Kids gang all gathered together, gasping and surveying the damage of the bottom of their town.

Nancy cried hysterically. "My house is next…What will I do? My mom doesn't believe anything... She doesn't believe her eyes…I can't get her to go to higher to ground, she's so stupid…" Wendy put her arms around her, holding her and looking out grimly.

"We need to put an end to this. Now." The brunette muttered darkly.

"Agreed." Slash looked at the gang's anxious, fearful faces.

"How?" Linda demanded, pale as a sheet.

"I don't know!" Wendy snapped, frustrated, causing Nancy to sob harder.

"I can't find Julia anywhere." Tommy muttered, frantically punching numbers into his phone uselessly in an attempt to contact his girl. Mae and Koko weren't anywhere.

Suddenly a loud voice rang out, calling them. "It's no use. Everyone's going to die!"

They all whipped around, and saw Julia standing higher up the slope, flanked by Mae and Koko. She sounded strangely triumphant. "Julia!" Tommy called out. "What do you mean?"

"You are all going to die!" She shouted, crazed.

They all felt a sick realization.

"You." Jam said, dumbstruck. "It was you. "How?"

"How?" She barked out a laugh." "It took a lot of work. It took me a while to figure out and plan out, a while to launch. I finally did it. And now everyone will die. Except for me and these two, of course." Mae and Koko looked grim and scared about what they were doing, avoiding Jam and Slash's eyes.

"And why?" she continued, when no one was able to say a word. "Because when I came here as a child, I was shunned. Everyone was so different. I was different. And I was hated for it. I was so miserable, I planned revenge. Now judgment has come to pass, and you'll all get what you deserve!"

Tommy looked wounded. "I loved you. How could you do this?"

She glanced down her nose at him. "You were nothing to me. I just used you to look normal. You never knew me."

The cruel words hit Tommy like punches, blow after blow. He turned away to hide his tears.

Slash growled and clenched his fists. "You psycho cow! You'll pay for doing this!"

He ran toward her, but she fell back with her comrades, onto a hover craft to carry them away. She laughed as she flew away, while Mae and Koko threw pleading looks back while she wasn't looking.

Slash fell to his knees in the snow. "I can't even…believe this."

"Unbelievable." Jam agreed. The girls were shocked speechless, until Tommy stood and glared.

"We are going to save the town from her. She'll be sorry she ever did this."

The group looked at him, and they all reached an understanding without even speaking. They were going to stop her.

"Damien?"

He softly stirred inside himself. _Wha…?_

"He's lucky he wasn't killed. All that effort…just for us…" The voice choked. Another quiet voice spoke.

"He's amazing. His will to survive…"

He stirred softly, groaning. The voices were directly over head now.

"Damien?"

They were getting clearer…

"Damien?"

His eyes slowly opened. Shinobi and Megumi were bent over him, tears in Megumi's eyes.

"Damien!" She hugged him, and he sighed with exhaustion and relief.

They were ok. It was all that mattered.

"I thought you died! I couldn't' figure out how we got here, and then I saw you…" She gestured at his back. The blue skinned teen tilted his head back, but couldn't see the wings now.

"They're gone." Megumi nodded. "I don't have time to explain, but-"

"Whoa. Hang on." Damien cut her off. I need to know what the heck is going on. I mean, I knew I was different, but not this different. Nothing like this has happened before."

Megumi sighed. "I'll tell you what I can. It's not much, but you'll know more sooner than you think."

"Basically, this is it. The world is going to be destroyed. I cant' explain now," She felt bad, watching the two boys faces pale, one white and the other ice blue as opposed to teal. "You must believe me. But we're not going to be here for it. We have to leave in a few hours. I know it's short notice, but you'll know the whole story soon. Right now, it's important to do exactly what I say to survive. First, we must, absolutely have to break this shield in an hour. It's critical." The boys nodded.

"Then I'll take care of it from there. As for you, you have wings now. I can't go into much detail now, but you'll know soon."

"Megumi?" Damien started. "A lot of people are going to die…aren't they…?"

Megumi nodded sadly. "Have patience, Damien. You'll know soon." Damien suddenly started.

"I know who can help us."

The gang plotted feverishly once they found out where Julia was making this disaster happen. But they were pretty hopeless. All they had was snowboard skills.

Suddenly Damien and Shinobi walked into Wendy's house followed by Megumi, looking around.

"We have trouble." Damien announced.

"So do we. Like you wouldn't believe."

They quickly found out what the other knew, and teamed up to plan to storm Julia's base.

Julia's basement door suddenly slammed open, and the three girls looked at it, shocked. Julia's face contorted with rage as she saw who it was.

"You will not ruin this not now. It's too late."

The group glared back. "We'll be the one's to decide that." Go, Damien!"

Damien ran up to Julia and tackled her, proceeding to start a fight. The rest of the gang ran around the room. Linda and Nancy took on Mae and Koko, starting huge catfights.

"I knew you were crap for Slash!" Nancy shrieked as she smacked Mae. Mae howled, infuriated, and smacked her back, while kicking out painfully.

Meanwhile, Linda and Koko screamed angrily and wrestled with each other.

"You horrid witch! I hate you! Your death will be the SO excruciating!!" Koko spat, while Linda slapped her and cried out furiously when Koko bit her back.

"You rat! You couldn't even hold me down for a second! Ooooh, you cocky brat!"

Megumi yelled over to Slash. "It's over here!"

Julia saw and screamed angrily

"DON"T!!"

But with the boy's help, she pulled the powerful switch. A loud droning sound sounded, and they looked around expectedly. When nothing happened, the boys pulled the girls off each other and tied their arch enemies up.

They proceeded outside when they were positive the girls were secure.

"You sure that will hold them?" Tommy asked apprehensively.

"It will hold them for a few hours, which is long enough." Shinobi replied grimly.

They looked around, and a huge rumble sounded. The next thing they knew, they had been knocked to the ground.

"What is that?" Linda screeched.

"When the dome released, all those chemicals locked in the dome went in to the atmosphere. It was enough to throw off the balance, and now the whole earth is out of whack. It'll break down in another hour and a half." Megumi cried, feeling sick with dread.

Nancy shrieked, terrified. "What will we do? I don't want to die!"

Another earthquake trembled threateningly and this time it was so violent, pillars of earth shot up from the mountain. It clipped most of the group, and screams filled the air.

Megumi opened her eyes when it was over and surveyed the damage.

Slash, Jam and Linda suffered broken limbs clearly, and were howling in pain. Nancy and Wendy looked lifeless, and Tommy, Shinobi and Damien just look shaken and bruised.

Her heart felt like it was stricken as she realized the 2 girls were most likely dead.

Damien yelled in horror when he caught sight of Nancy. He limped over to her, and took her lifeless body in his arms.

"Nancy…" he stroked her blonde hair out of her eyes, and saw blood running from her head. "Nancy." He held her close, shaking with grief.

Megumi couldn't stand to see him in so much pain. He knew he had liked her especially out of the group. Megumi pulled herself together, straightened up and looked at the damage. She knew a lot of people in their little town had already died.

"W-We have to go, Damien. You have to help."

She started to gather the group together, Jam losing consciousness from pain. She and Damien got them around themselves, Tommy carried Linda and held onto Megumi, While Shinobi held Jam and latched onto Damien, who was cradling Nancy. Megumi carried Wendy and knelt next to slash, touching him too. They all were connected somehow, one way or another.

"Prepare yourself." She told the remaining conscious people, and mentally prepared herself. She closed her eyes and told the others to do the same. She sent out power, and the others felt it coursing through their bodies. What was happening? Damien started to throw in his powers, though he wasn't sure how or what they were doing. He just willed it. Megumi felt it and smiled. Their power met and intertwined, glowing around them.

Then, squinting her eyes tight, she focused her energy out and they started to glimmer…until they weren't there at all. There was no trace of them whatsoever.

They slowly started to reappear…but not in the same place the left. They were in the middle of a big intricate floor…and suddenly they were 100 present.

Megumi softly cried out, and then fainted from the effort.

Damien felt exhausted and close to passing out. He knew they had traveled a long way. He looked up dizzily, and saw other people gathering around. They had long pointed ears, different horns, and…teal coloured skin? They were tending to his friends around him, and he numbly threw a question out.

"Where…Where are we?"

A feminine voice answered, and he looked up.

"You're on the ship Viera. Welcome aboard, Damien Ouji Sama."

He remembered that name. It was so familiar. Where was it from?

He couldn't take anymore, and passed out.

THE END

Well, That's it until the next story. Sorry for it being a cliff hanger! I'll start up the story on a new fic soon.

I'm so glad to have finally completed this. I want to thank all the people who reviewed, including Princess Pac, Yo-I'm-A-Bro, and jdmcool and anyone else. Especially Princess Pac. You've got dedication, girl. I couldn't have done this without you. And Yo-I'm-A-Bro? It took me a long time to figure you out. But I did and I think you're cool, if not a little unorthodox. ; ) See you guys soon!


End file.
